


theirs

by badwolfkaily



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 22:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfkaily/pseuds/badwolfkaily
Summary: Just a request from an anon.supercat prompt: kara getting away with calling cat kitty, it started as a joke but now it's given it a positive connotation after all these years





	theirs

                                                       

 

Cat let it go with a glare the first time Kara called her “Kitty” but the insufferable Sunny Danvers had the nerve to continue calling her that. And at first Cat did hate it, it reminded her of her mother and the condescending tone that came with it. It reminded her how she’d feel so small and never good enough, like she was a child. It reminded her of the darkness that she had let herself live in. But Kara never left her side, put up with her and all of her demands. She broke through her darkness somehow and the little nickname started to become less of a bad memory and more precious to her.

 

She’d hate to admit it to herself but she looked forward to when Kara would call her “Kitty”. Of course it was only ever done in private, because of course what happens between them should just stay theirs.

 

_Theirs._

 

Since when did things become theirs?

 

Cat stared out the window as she looked out at the city, her pen slipping from her fingers and clattering against her desk. Not even paying any attention as it slowly rolled off the desk and onto the floor. So lost in thought she hadn’t even heard Kara walk into her office. And there Kara is kneeling in front of her and picking up that pen, Cat’s unblinking gaze moving down to meet Kara who holds a bright waiting smile for her. And her pen extended out to her.

 

Cat just stares and can’t stop thinking about what is theirs.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hey.”

 

And Cat finally blinks and takes the pen and everything that seems to be theirs disappears.

 

Until.

 

“I worry about you...Kitty.”

 

Cat’s heartbeat picks up at the mention of that little nickname that she’s warmed up to and she smiles and looks down feeling ashamed for having worried Kara. She doesn’t deserve to be worried about.

But there is Kara’s index finger lifting her chin so their eyes meet and that smile, that smile that Kara saves only for Cat. The insecure Cat, the Cat that’s had too much darkness.

 

“Kar-ra.”

 

So Kara leans down and presses a gentle kiss to such sad lips, lips that taste like wine and adventure. Cat’s eyes go wide with fireworks that surely chase away that darkness looming over her. Uncertain eyes search hers and she is quietly crying tears of happiness at feeling such love from Kara.

 

“Oh, no, I made you cry, I’m sorry.”

 

Quickly wiping away her tears she only smiles back at Kara, “You, my dear, make my heart smile.”

 

And all worry quickly leaves Kara as she leans down to kiss Cat again and again and again. And Cat only see’s the darkness being left behind her and Kara, dear Kara, the light she holds in these hands of hers.

 


End file.
